


Something To Come Home To

by LiesandJintrigue



Series: The Warrior and the Wildflower AU [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Jaehwan travels across the mountainside bringing goods, gossip and love to the remote villages. He's captured many hearts in his travels but there's only one heart he's truly interested in and it belongs to Jung Taekwoon. After an awkward incident leaves them on chilly terms, Jaehwan hopes he hasn't lost his chance with the healer.





	Something To Come Home To

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot showcasing Jaehwan and Taekwoon but it turned into a monster. The story takes place during chapters 1-4 of the main story. It would be a good idea to read [WaWi ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395508/chapters/35731614) first because there is some plot that is involved there.

Jaehwan's feet carried him down the familiar winding path towards home down the mountainside. The early morning bathed the sleepy village below him in weak light. He had been gone for weeks visiting the other villages that dotted the mountain side but now he had returned. Though Jaehwan had made this trip many times, there was something in the air that made this time feel different. It felt exciting, hopeful.

 

The village was quiet as Jaehwan made his way down its empty lanes. Usually he would look for a bed to fall into, tired from the long journey or head to the bath house to wash off the grime of the road but decided to head to the meadow instead. A dozen or so sheep dotted the field, grazing lazily under the watchful eye of Dog. Jaehwan had hoped to run into Hongbin, but the shepherd was nowhere in sight. He called for Dog, the hound ever obedient, trotted over to lick Jaehwan's hand, making him laugh. “Ah stop! That tickles!”

 

“Jaehwan, when did you get back?” a voice called behind him.

 

Jaehwan turned to find Hongbin coming down the hill, carrying a small bundle of what was no doubt salve from Taekwoon. Jaehwan's eyes lingered over the bundle for a few moments, wondering how the healer was doing. They hadn't parted on the best of terms when Jaehwan had left the village. He shook his head to focus on Hongbin, he'd deal with Taekwoon later.

 

“Greetings Binnie! I just got back this morning. I saw these sheep here and thought I'd wait for their shepherd.” Jaehwan poured on the charm, giving Hongbin a big smile. He had missed his friend dearly and they had a lot to catch up on.

 

After giving Hongbin a short overview of the recent gossip and rumors of war, Jaehwan bid Hongbin goodbye and headed to the shepherd's cabin to get some much needed sleep. He pushed open the door and peered inside the dim room. Very little had changed since he'd been there last, though that wasn't unexpected. The cabin remained sparsely decorated yet cozy, just as Hongbin liked.

 

“Home sweet home,” Jaehwan said with a tired sigh. He threw aside his pack and crossed the room to retrieve the extra bedroll he knew Hongbin kept for him. After arranging it on the floor, Jaehwan curled up and promptly fell asleep.

 

When Jaehwan awoke it was already in the early afternoon. He sat up and yawned, still tired but more rested than before. Hongbin wouldn't be back for hours still so Jaehwan had to amuse himself till then. He was supposed to go visit Hakyeon and give Elder Cha a report on what was going on in the other villages, but he didn't want to sit through that conversation just yet. Instead, Jaehwan decided to bite the bullet and visit Taekwoon. With any luck, Taekwoon didn't know he was back yet and therefore wouldn't have time to make himself busy.

 

Jaehwan made his way to Taekwoon's hut with a little bounce in his step. He loved visiting Taekwoon's place; it was warm, full of cats, and, more often than not, food. The fact that Taekwoon was there was an added bonus.

 

He stopped at Taekwoon’s door, knocking lightly before opening it to inform the healer of his presence. He wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. The small room was full of steam and incredibly warm for the afternoon heat. Taekwoon was standing by his fireplace with his robe tied around his waist leaving his torso bare, the pale skin covered in a sheen of sweat. He was stirring a large pot hanging over the fire, most likely one of his medicinal tonics from the pungent smell permeating the air. Jaehwan choked on air when Taekwoon turned to see who had interrupted him, squinting through the thick steam.

 

“Jaehwan?” Taekwoon called out, fanning the air in front of him. Jaehwan's tongue felt like lead and even though he opened his mouth, no sound came out. Taekwoon took a step closer to confirm it was him and his face smoothed into what could only be described as a calm rage.

 

“Why are you here?” Taekwoon said, an edge to his voice. The sharpness of his tone shook Jaehwan from his stupor. He plastered on his brightest smile, hoping to ease some of the tension.

 

“I'm home and had to see my oldest friend!”

 

“Welcome home, _friend_ ,” Taekwoon said flatly before he turned back to his concoction which was steadily boiling away. Jaehwan’s smile flickered but he was determined not to let Taekwoon rattle him. Sidling up to the table, Jaehwan made sure to move aside a few bunches of herbs that were laying there before hopping onto the tabletop. He swung his feet back and forth while he watched the muscles of Taekwoon’s back as he stirred the pot. Jaehwan hummed in appreciation of the sight and Taekwoon stiffened. Taekwoon turned to glance over his shoulder at Jaehwan, who smirked, before quickly shoving his arms back into the robe, pulling it up to cover himself.

 

Jaehwan pouted as Taekwoon covered himself back up, but decided to initiate a conversation with him.

 

“So… What have you been up to while I was gone?” He asked in a casual manner.

 

“The same things I always do.” Taekwoon answered plainly, adding nothing more to his statement.

 

Jaehwan pursed his lips. His current tactic was getting him nowhere.  “Interesting… Anyways, I have a pretty wild story to tell from when I was out and about. Care to hear it?”

 

Taekwoon eyed him warily and Jaehwan couldn't resist the wolfish grin that crept over his lips. Taekwoon sighed and shrugged but removed the pot from the fire. He walked over to the table Jaehwan was sitting on and began cutting lengths of twine to bind the herbs. Jaehwan rubbed his hands together, pleased that he had a Taekwoon's attention.

 

“So over at the base of the mountain, you know the one that's near the river? Yeah well they know how to really party. Get this, they make alcohol out of horse milk! Wild right? Let me tell you it's a trip.”

 

Taekwoon raised his eyebrows but otherwise stayed silent. Jaehwan bit his lip and dug back into his memory for details.

 

“Yeah well the guy they have caring for the horses has a daughter they call the Milkmaid. She's real pretty, real friendly, too.” Jaehwan leaned over conspiratorially. Taekwoon didn't even blink so Jaehwan barreled on.

 

“I stayed with them for a bit, enjoyed their hospitality. The girl showed me around since I hadn't been there in a while. They had just built a new hayloft you see. Showed me how she milks the horses. She's got surprisingly soft hands; guess it's all that milk on her skin. I showed her a thing or two in return.” Jaehwan glanced at Taekwoon from the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction. Taekwoon, to his credit, managed to appear incredibly calm save for the slight tremor in his hands as he tied the herbs.

 

“She sounds...sweet,” Taekwoon murmured, doggedly focused on the twine in his hands. His ears told another story as the tips turned pink.

 

“Hmm, sweet definitely. Lots of sweet spots on that one. I'm telling you, they don't call her the Milkmaid for no reason.” Jaehwan said with a devilish grin, holding his hands out in front of his chest. At that Taekwoon flushed crimson but before he could respond further, Hongbin came bursting in the door out of breath.

 

“Hongbin!” Taekwoon exclaimed, shooting out of his chair, his face still red. Jaehwan caught Taekwoon’s muttered “Thank god” as he went to bring Hongbin further into the hut. Jaehwan frowned at the interruption. Ordinarily he’d be happy to see Hongbin but he had been making progress with Taekwoon and the distraction allowed the older man to slip from his grasp. As it were, Hongbin was acting suspicious, flustered and not making much sense rambling about Dog and sheep rolling down hills. Taekwoon caught his eye but Jaehwan could only shrug. Something was clearly going on with Hongbin that he couldn’t or wouldn’t discuss at the moment.

 

Jaehwan picked up the length of twine Taekwoon had dropped to entice one of Taekwoon’s many cats out of its hiding place now that the steam had dissipated. The cat was smallish, no doubt a new kitten Taekwoon had rescued in Jaehwan’s absence.

 

“So um, Jaehwan...remember this morning you were telling me about those war rumors?”

 

“Yeah, the mighty king is taking over the West.” Jaehwan didn’t look up from his game with the kitten, distracted. The kitten wasn’t the brightest, toppling over when Jaehwan pulled the twine just out of reach.

 

“Do you think he'd push this far north? I mean, like send people? Spies?”

 

That question caught Jaehwan’s attention. He squinted up at Hongbin, suddenly very aware of how nervous his friend was acting. “What's there to spy on here?”

 

Hongbin shrugged and gave a vague excuse before he was headed out the door, gone as quickly as he had come. The room was quiet except the skittering sound of the kitten trying to find his lost string.

 

“Something's not right,” Taekwoon said, finally breaking the silence. He began to pace the floor in long strides.

 

“Obviously. A sheep rolled down the hill and injured Dog? That’s a poorly concocted lie, even for Bin,” Jaehwan rolled his eyes. He watched the kitten struggle to jump from the floor to the chair. He decided he liked this kitten, it was tenacious. Taekwoon walked back to the table and picked up the kitten just as it was about to pull down a bundle of herbs.

 

“Trouble,” Taekwoon said quietly, setting the kitten back down on the floor. He fixed Jaehwan with a serious look. “You need to find out what he’s hiding.”

 

“What? Why me? You’re the one that wants to know so bad,” Jaehwan protested.

 

“No, I’m busy,” Taekwoon shook his head and resumed his pacing.

 

“I am too!”

 

Taekwoon gave Jaehwan a withering look. “Doing what, exactly? Other than bothering me?”

 

Jaehwan stuck his tongue out at Taekwoon who rolled his eyes turned his back on Jaehwan. He walked over to his medicine, checking to see what exactly Hongbin had taken. As he took inventory, Jaehwan hopped off the table and sidled up behind him, draping himself over Taekwoon’s back.

 

“You didn’t miss me while I was gone? Not even a little bit?” Jaehwan murmured, pressing his cheek against Taekwoon’s shoulder. Taekwoon stiffened and Jaehwan held his breath, hoping the older man wouldn’t shrug him off.

 

“Jaehwannie,” Taekwoon said quietly, his body relaxing a little bit. He turned in Jaehwan’s embrace, coming to hold his upper arms.

 

“Hongbin might be in over his head. We have to help him if we can. Maybe you could follow him?”

 

“God you’re worse than Hakyeon,” Jaehwan groaned, letting Taekwoon go. “I’m leaving, I’ll be back later, Woonie.” He announced as he dejectedly made his way to the door. Part of him hoped that Taekwoon would stop him and ask him to stay but he knew that was highly unlikely. Maybe if he hadn't ruined everything before he had last left the village, things would have been different.

  
  
******

Jaehwan tried to remain aloof but the night was young and full of promise. The entire village had come out to celebrate the maturation of the mulberry wine they had set aside two years ago. He leaned against a low wall and drummed his fingers against his thigh impatiently.

 

“Did you wait long?” Came a voice behind him. Jaehwan turned to see Taekwoon on the other side of the wall, smiling shyly. Jaehwan could tell Taekwoon had prepared for the festival. He had swapped out his usual plain, homespun robe for one that had a pattern woven into the fabric. His long hair tied back neatly save for one forelock that fell across his forehead. Jaehwan had the urge to reach out and brush it behind Taekwoon's ear but he stopped himself, letting his hand fall to Taekwoon's shoulder instead.

 

“You're just in time; they just brought out a new cask,” Jaehwan smiled widely. He led Taekwoon to where the barrels of mulberry wine sat. He filled a large flagon for each of them before leading Taekwoon off to a quiet spot away from the festival revelers. Jaehwan thought, finally, this was the night he would confess his interest in Taekwoon. As they sat under the stars, however, Jaehwan found himself becoming more nervous than he had anticipated. He had admired the older man when they were young and carefree so he wanted things to work out between them.

 

They had a common bond of having come from outside the village, Taekwoon as apprentice of  a previous healer and Jaehwan having simply walked into the village one day claiming he was from a far flung village near the cliffs. Whereas Taekwoon had been quiet, wary of his new home and status, Jaehwan had been loud and trusting and had quickly adapted to his surroundings.

 

He wasn’t quite sure what initially drew him to Taekwoon. He was handsome, sure, but aside from that, Jaehwan knew practically nothing about the healer when they first met, especially when he had been so quiet back then. He made it a personal goal to get Taekwoon to open up more, and opted to come up with different methods of doing so. Whenever Jaehwan left for another village, he would promise to come back with an interesting trinket or at least a new story to tell Taekwoon, a promise he had kept.

It had taken forever to get more than two quiet words out of Taekwoon at a time back then. After awhile, Jaehwan's persistent appearance in Taekwoon's hut after returning home and his wild stories helped to ease the block between the two men. Taekwoon  was much more relaxed around Jaehwan, though he was often still reserved.

 

Now that they were both here at the festival, Jaehwan thought that maybe the wine would loosen Taekwoon up a bit, as well as ease his own nerves. The more nervous he got, the faster  he drank his wine. Soon Jaehwan's flagon was empty and there was a thrum of excitement coursing through his body. Taekwoon must have had a similar idea because the cup in front of him was also empty. Jaehwan turned to Taekwoon, his eyes hooded from the weight of the alcohol, body slightly swaying. Jaehwan's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his friend, bathed in soft moonlight and looking like every wet dream he'd ever had.

 

“I think that wine was stronger than i thought. This is a problem,” Jaehwan said, looking into this empty cup.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Well right now I'm seeing two Taekwoons in front of me.”

 

“Is two of me too many?” Taekwoon laughed.

 

“No, the problem is I don't know which one to kiss first. Jaehwan scrunched his face cutely, closing one eye so he could see better.

 

Taekwoon sat in a stunned silence, mouth slightly agape. Suddenly he rose to his knees and crawled closer to Jaehwan, kneeling in front of him. He placed his large hands on Jaehwan's full cheeks and searched his eyes, a wrinkle forming between his furrowed eyebrows. Jaehwan smiled up at Taekwoon, his eyes shrinking into crescents.

 

“Oh there's only one Woonie now. Where did your friend go?”

 

“Jaehwan were you serious? About wanting to kiss me?” Taekwoon asked softly, his breath fanning across Jaehwan's face.

 

“I wanted to kiss both of you but since the other Woonie left, you and me can kiss now,” Jaehwan nodded as earnestly as he could with his face sandwiched between Taekwoon's palms.

 

Taekwoon couldn’t quite figure out how to answer, but he suddenly felt his face heating up as he continued to study Jaehwan’s gaze. He swallowed nervously as strange emotions stirred within him. He couldn’t help but study Jaehwan’s face altogether, from his dark hooded eyes gazing at him down to his lips, plump and pouting slightly. Taekwoon bit his lip, his mind wandering and suddenly making him think about what it would be like to kiss those lips.

 

Taekwoon had been thinking about it a lot those days; it was hard not to. He was still a virgin into his twenties and Jaehwan was making it so tempting to change that fact. So with his body and steely resolve loosening with the effects of the wine, Taekwoon decided to throw caution to the wind. He tipped Jaehwan's face up and pressed their lips together. Jaehwan’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he quickly gave in, his arms wrapping around Taekwoon’s waist as he kissed the healer back and closed his eyes.

 

They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling away, both flustered and faces red.

 

“T-that was…” Taekwoon stuttered, trying to gather his thoughts.

 

“Wow…” Jaehwan merely whispered in response.

 

“Wanna do it again,” Taekwoon murmured before he pressed in close for another kiss. Jaehwan guided Taekwoon to straddle his lap, the man's robe hitching up around his thighs. Jaehwan ran his fingers teasingly over the exposed skin and Taekwoon whimpered. Jaehwan felt like he was losing his mind over the noises Taekwoon made.

 

It wasn't like it was Jaehwan's first kiss but there was something about how Taekwoon held him that made him feel like a blushing virgin. He was already half hard in his pants, his hips grinding up into Taekwoon who mewled at the sensation and rocked down to meet him. His lips parted in a breathy gasp at the sensation and Taekwoon slipped his tongue over his lips Taekwoon explored Jaehwan's mouth eagerly, licking up the sticky sweetness that remained from the mulberry wine. They rocked together a little more earnestly and Jaehwan slipped his hands higher up Taekwoon's robes to caress his thighs. Taekwoon shuddered and broke their kiss making Jaehwan pause, hoping he hadn't pushed to far.

 

"I want you to show me" Taekwoon said, his words slightly slurred from the wine and his lust.

 

"Show you what, beautiful?" Jaehwan grinned stupidly. His vision was swimming again but he could see the want in Taekwoon's eyes. Taekwoon lurched forward to seal their lips together in a passionate, albeit sloppy kiss. Jaehwan held Taekwoon's thighs tighter, his fingers gripping the muscled legs. He could feel Taekwoon's erection brushing against his stomach as they grinded against one another. When they parted for air, Taekwoon looked at him, his full cheeks flushed.

 

"Show me how to fuck."

 

Jaehwan couldn’t quite comprehend how he felt at Taekwoon saying this. Part of him was surprised the healer could be so bold and upfront about it. But another part of him, a very big part, wanted nothing more than to show Taekwoon just what he was capable of.

 

He was pulled from his train of thoughts by Taekwoon pressing their lips again in yet another kiss. They both moaned against each other’s lips but Jaehwan pulled away before they could progress any further.

 

“W-wait, not here…” He whispered, pushing Taekwoon gently off his lap. He got to his feet before taking Taekwoon’s hand and pulling him up as well. Jaehwan started off down the darkened walkways through the village waddling a little, no doubt due to his erection. Taekwoon couldn't help but chuckle as he was dragged along behind the younger man. Jaehwan rushed them back to Taekwoon's hut, practically kicking in the door once they got there. Taekwoon smiled to himself at Jaehwan's eagerness. It was almost as if the roles were reversed. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Jaehwan attached his lips to Taekwoon's, licking into his mouth hotly. Their hips aligned and they grinded together desperately. Jaehwan kissed down Taekwoon's neck, one hand reaching between them to loosen the ties holding Taekwoon's robe. The cloth slipped down over Taekwoon’s shoulders, giving Jaehwan access to more skin to mark. Taekwoon let out a breathy moan as Jaehwan sucked a mark just above his collarbone.

 

“God Taekwoon, you're so sexy without even trying,” Jaehwan muttered against his skin. “I want you so bad.”

 

“Show me then,” Taekwoon whispered. Jaehwan pulled back and looked Taekwoon in the eye.

 

“You're sure?”

 

“Very sure,” Taekwoon nodded. A smile broke out over Jaehwan's face and he gave Taekwoon a quick peck.

 

“Do you have any of that lubricant? We're going to need it.” Jaehwan asked. Taekwoon nodded again and crossed the room to his storage room. He began rummaging around inside while Jaehwan went to sit on the bed.

 

“We're in luck because I just made a fresh batch since you'll be headed out to the villages soon. You always beg for some before your trips. Guess I'll finally get to experience what all those other villagers you've told me about have!”

 

Jaehwan’s face dropped at Taekwoon’s words. At that given moment, he seemingly sobered up and his stomach was suddenly in knots. He couldn’t quite figure out why he was feeling this way at first, then it hit him.

 

This isn’t how he wanted it to go.

 

He’d been pining for Taekwoon for so long, but he wanted this to be special. He didn’t want Taekwoon to see himself as just another villager that Jaehwan slept with. Jaehwan felt slightly sick, from the wine or from Taekwoon's words he didn't know but he felt the need to escape.

 

“Sorry it took so long, I forgot which pot it was,” Taekwoon said brightly, walking out of the storage room. “I had to open each-”

 

Jaehwan was no longer sitting on the bed when Taekwoon returned. He was standing by the door wringing his hands in distress.

 

“Jaehwan? What's wrong?” Taekwoon asked, taking a few slow steps into the room. Jaehwan held up his hands to stop Taekwoon from coming closer.

 

“This was a mistake.” Jaehwan choked out. Realization dawned on Taekwoon's face.

 

“A mistake? Which part? The having sex part? Or the having sex with me part?” Taekwoon asked, his voice laced with anger. “Is it because I'm a virgin?”

 

“Yes. I mean no! I-We just shouldn't do this. Maybe I should leave,” Jaehwan fumbled.

 

“I think you should. Here, I'm sure you'll probably need this,” Taekwoon snapped, shoving the small pot of lubricant into Jaehwan's hands.

 

Jaehwan’s hands nervously clutched the pot and he bit his lip. He wanted to say more, to apologize and explain himself to Taekwoon, but he just couldn’t do it. Not right now, at least.

 

He quickly turned on his heel and practically ran out of Taekwoon’s hut, whispering a small “I’m sorry” under his breath, not even sure that Taekwoon had heard him as he left.

 

He could only hope that Taekwoon would forget everything the morning after.

  
  
******

Jaehwan let out a sigh as he sat out in the field near Hongbin’s hut. He remembered the indifferent look on Taekwoon's face when he had shown up at the healer’s door the next day to apologize. Taekwoon hadn't been angry or rude but told Jaehwan he had no clue what he was apologizing for as he had woken up in his bed with a headache and no memory of the night before. He even wished Jaehwan well and safe travels before firmly closing the door in his face.

 

Jaehwan wondered if Taekwoon had really forgotten the events of the festival as he claimed, though it was more likely he remembered everything. He could only think about how to make up for it all. Jaehwan noted that Taekwoon hadn't immediate punched him in the face when he showed up or kicked him out after his story about the milkmaid. If Taekwoon was pretending, then maybe Jaehwan had been correct in thinking that Taekwoon just wanted to have sex and it wouldn’t mean anything because it was with Jaehwan. He made it seem like he'd fucked half the mountain’s inhabitants so why would Taekwoon think it was anything other than sex?

 

Jaehwan sighed heavily to himself as he looked out over the village. He had certainly dug himself into an unnecessary hole, one that he had no clue how to escape. Jaehwan ducked into Hongbin's cabin to rummage through his wood pile. When he found a suitable hunk of wood, he went back out to lean against the wall of the cabin. He pulled out his pen knife and began to whittle away the wood to pass the time. By the time it started getting dark, the wood had taken on the familiar shape of a cat curled up in a ball. Jaehwan admired his work, running his fingertips along the edges.

 

“Woonie would like this,” he said to aloud.

 

_Woonie would probably chuck it at your head._ A voice whispered in the back of his mind.

 

Jaehwan shoved the figurine and his knife into his pocket and went into the cabin to wait for Hongbin. It was already well past dark by the time the shepherd came through the door, still looking as nervous as he had when Jaehwan had seen him that afternoon.

 

_Ok Jaehwan, subtlety is the name of the game here. Don't want to spook him._

 

As Hongbin herded the sheep into their pen, Jaehwan dramatically threw himself across Hongbin's back and whined.

 

_Nailed it._

 

“I missed you, Binnie,” Jaehwan pouted, letting Hongbin drag him across the room.

 

“Did you cling to Taekwoon like this too?” Hongbin laughed, prying himself loose.

 

Jaehwan stilled, giving Hongbin the chance to escape his grasp.

 

“No, I prefer to have full use of my limbs,” Jaehwan joked. He thought back to earlier that afternoon how Taekwoon let himself be held, if only for a few minutes. He plopped down at Hongbin's small table, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

 

“You're back a bit late today. Any reason why?” Jaehwan asked, spinning a clay cup in his hands. He watched Hongbin's face for any tell-tale shifts.

 

“You know,” Hongbin said, laughing nervously, “Caring for injured animals and all.”

 

_Lies._

 

As if on cue, Dog trotted to Jaehwan and searched him for any treats he may have been hiding. Jaehwan gave Hongbin a sideways glance while petting Dog.

 

“A miraculous recovery?”

 

“...I-I guess I’m just that good at my treatments.”

 

_More lies._

 

Hongbin obviously wasn't going to give him am honest answer so Jaehwan decided to change tracks.

 

“Did you hear about the assassination attempt on the king?”

 

Hongbin nearly jumped a mile at the mention of the king. He had been awfully interested in the war rumors earlier, Jaehwan noted.

 

“How would I have heard about it? I get all my news from you,” Hongbin asked carefully.

 

“Hmm, you never know. You spend so much time out in the fields; maybe a little birdy told you,” Jaehwan shrugged.

 

“Don't be ridiculous. An assassination though? Sounds intense.”

 

Hongbin wasn't fooling Jaehwan with his faux innocence. He was obviously more interested than he cared to let on.

 

“A shame it didn't take, he'll live,” Jaehwan frowned. Hongbin hummed as he putted around the cabin. It was time to up the ante.

 

“What's your thoughts on this war, Bin? I know it doesn't affect us but I'm curious so humor me.”  Jaehwan asked suddenly.

 

Hongbin was suddenly very invested in setting out dinner and didn't answer for several minutes.

 

“I know there must be innocent people out there who need our help regardless of what side they're on.” Hongbin said finally. Jaehwan snorted. In his experience, the truly innocent were the first casualties.

 

“You can't afford to be naive during war. People will take advantage of that.”

 

Hongbin whipped around to look Jaehwan in the eyes and Jaehwan could feel the fire behind that gaze.

 

“I refuse to believe all people are bad just because of where they were born. There must be some good in the world beyond these mountains and I will help them if I can.”

 

Jaehwan was a little stunned by Hongbin's convictions and nodded.

 

“You have some strong feelings for someone who has no stake in this whole affair.” He watched the fire in Hongbin's eyes be replaced with weariness.

 

“I'll be right back,” Hongbin mumbled, turning towards the door.

 

“Be careful out there, Bin. The world isn't all fields of flowers beyond the forest.”

 

Hongbin didn't turn around but fled the cabin, leaving Jaehwan alone with Dog and the sheep. Taekwoon had been right, as usual. Something was going on with Hongbin but Jaehwan didn't know what exactly it was.

 

The logical solution was to follow Hongbin's every waking move.

 

Jaehwan gave Hongbin some time to collect himself while he laid out the bedding for the night before he went outside to find him. Hongbin was standing at the edge of the village looking out into the darkness.

 

“Bin, come on inside, it's getting late,” Jaehwan called softly. He was relieved when Hongbin came without resistance. He wanted to help his friend, not push him away.

 

The next couple of days were rather uneventful for the most part. Jaehwan stayed with Hongbin at the fields as his sheep grazed, and noticed the shepherd’s mind seemed to be elsewhere each time they spoke. But when it came to whatever Hongbin was hiding, he basically came up with nothing in the end. Though Jaehwan noted Hongbin tried many times to get him to leave the field.

 

The day after that he had even less luck. Not long after he woke up Hakyeon had decided to come by and drag him to Elder Cha, letting Hongbin escape his grasp this time around. Though he couldn’t really blame anyone but himself, he was supposed to report to the village elder upon his return after all.

 

As curious as he was about what Hongbin was busy doing, he eventually lost interest after a week or so, finding no fun in pestering Hongbin only to get nothing out of it. On top of that, Taekwoon was still in the back of his mind. Despite his worry about the events of the spring festival, he wished to spend time with the healer instead of having to meddle in someone else’s business. Jaehwan decided to take his findings, or lack thereof, back to Taekwoon. If nothing else, it would give him an excuse to talk to the healer. Taekwoon hadn't exactly been ignoring him but Jaehwan rarely saw him these days. Taekwoon was usually in the company of others, whether it was his patients or even just the village children, Jaehwan never caught Taekwoon alone.

 

Jaehwan made his way to Taekwoon's place only to find the healer putting around in his herb garden, a large floppy hat shielding him from the sun. Jaehwan was endeared, Taekwoon still looked incredibly handsome even with the ridiculous hat. The back of Taekwoon's robe was wet with sweat and clung to his back. Jaehwan stopped to lean on the fence surrounding the garden, watching in admiration. Taekwoon was so gentle with his plants, carefully checking them for signs of disease or pests. Jaehwan was sure he even heard the healer speaking to them in a low, soothing tone. He sighed quietly to himself, silently wishing that Taekwoon was speaking to him with that soft, loving voice instead of his herbs. He watched Taekwoon for a few more minutes, not wanting to disrupt his peace.

 

“I can feel you leering over there,” Taekwoon called out. He threw a glance over his shoulder at Jaehwan.

 

“I wasn't leering. I was trying to figure out that flower you were talking to,” Jaehwan countered, hoisting himself onto the fence.

 

“If you step on my nepeta cataria the cats will never allow you inside the house again,” Taekwoon warned. Jaehwan froze, straddling the fence as he searched the neat rows of plants  below him.

 

“Don't step on the what?” He asked, eyes searching for a safe place to step in panic. He didn't see Taekwoon cross to the fence.

 

“The catnip over here. Give me your hand,” Taekwoon gestured at some plants next to the fence and held out his hand to Jaehwan. Jaehwan took it and Taekwoon pulled him over the fence, helping him keep his balance as Jaehwan stumbled. Taekwoon didn't immediately drop his hand and Jaehwan felt a new surge of affection. He wanted to be able to hold hands with Taekwoon in the garden every day.

 

“Adonis,” Taekwoon said, his eyes soft on Jaehwan's face.

 

“What?”

 

“Pheasant's Eye, False Hellebore,” Taekwoon explained “That's the name of the flowers I was talking to.”

 

Jaehwan looked past Taekwoon at the yellow  flowers standing cheerfully and bright. “They're pretty.”

 

“They're your birth flower. They're also poisonous in untrained hands.” Taekwoon rubbed his thumb across Jaehwan's knuckles. Jaehwan wasn't quite sure what was going on but he felt there was some hidden meaning to what Taekwoon was telling him.

 

“I feel safe then, that they're in your capable hands,” Jaehwan said quietly. Taekwoon gave a soft sigh and dropped Jaehwan's hand, much to the other’s disappointment.

 

“You're here for a reason, I presume?” Taekwoon turned away and walked down the rows of the garden, beckoning Jaehwan to follow him. Jaehwan picked his way after Taekwoon, who had stopped in front of his hut where a row of flowers lined the side.

 

“I couldn't find anything on Binnie but he seems to be ok. He seems happy,” Jaehwan reported. He kicked at a small rock along the path. Taekwoon hummed and pulled a browning petal from a flower.

 

“I guess we'll just keep an eye on him then. You did your best,” Taekwoon sighed and continued fiddling with the flowers.

 

“I'm sorry,” Jaehwan said.

 

_About everything._

 

The feeling he'd let Taekwoon down coursed through him. Taekwoon didn't respond back for several minutes. He snapped a flower off and turned to show Jaehwan.

 

“Do you know what this flower is?”

 

Jaehwan shook his head and moved to Taekwoon's side for closer look. Taekwoon took Jaehwan’s hand and lay the flower in his upturned palm.

 

“These are jonquil. Flowers have their own language you know.”

 

Jaehwan nodded even though he had no idea what Taekwoon was talking about. All he could focus on was the older man’s voice and how soft his hands felt cupping Jaehwan’s own. He looked up and saw Taekwoon’s eyes were trained on his face.

 

“What do jonquils say?” Jaehwan’s eyes flickered down to Taekwoon’s lips, watching as his tongue darted out to run across the bottom lip.

 

“Jonquils say ‘I desire you’, and desire the return of affection,” Taekwoon said slowly, his voice barely above a whisper. Jaehwan didn’t dare to even breathe as he took in Taekwoon’s words.

 

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately,” Taekwoon said seriously, his fingers curling around Jaehwan’s.

 

“A-about what?” Jaehwan hadn’t blinked once since Taekwoon had come close to him. He was afraid that if he did, the healer would fade away like a mirage.

 

“The festival.”

 

“Oh,” Jaehwan’s face fell slightly but Taekwoon shook his head.

 

“My feelings were hurt that night. I know you play around in the villages.”

 

Jaehwan cringed as Taekwoon continued. “Maybe asking you to sleep with me, a virgin, was asking too much. I know it would have been awkward and not very good for you.”

 

Jaehwan’s eyes widened at Taekwoon’s words. He didn’t really believe Jaehwan wouldn’t sleep with him because it wouldn’t be _good_ did he?

 

“What? No! We’d been drinking and I wanted you- God, Taekwoon you have no idea how bad I wanted to lay you down right there at the festival when you asked but...” Jaehwan trailed off.

 

“But?” Taekwoon prompted, gripping Jaehwan’s hands a little tighter. Jaehwan swallowed hard and looked down. He squirmed under Taekwoon’s intense gaze but he had to come clean.

 

“You mean more than that to me,” Jaehwan whispered. A relieved smile spread across Taekwoon's face. He pitched forward to give Jaehwan a chaste kiss, surprising the younger. It was soft and sweet and Jaehwan could feel the excitement behind the kiss. He had just gotten over his initial shock and started to kiss back in earnest when a voice rang out.

 

“Yah! Get a room!”

 

Startled, Jaehwan stumbled back over some stones lining the path. He grabbed for anything to keep from falling, his hands flailing. He caught the sleeve of Taekwoon’s robe, dragging it off his shoulder and exposing his chest. Taekwoon stumbled along with Jaehwan, holding onto the tie of his robe for dear life. They fell against the wall of the house, Taekwoon bracketing Jaehwan in. There was a burst of laughter behind them and their cheeks flamed.

 

“Cuties,” Hakyeon cooed, his lips twisted into a knowing smile. Jaehwan wanted to melt into the hut wall in embarrassment. He tried to keep his thoughts innocuous but it was hard not to let his thoughts run wild when Taekwoon was looking ruffled and pinning him to a wall. Taekwoon pulled his robe closed and pushed away from Jaehwan to address Hakyeon.

 

“Did you need something?”

 

“I came to get grandpa- Elder Cha’s liniment but this is much more interesting.” Hakyeon nodded his approval of the turn of events he'd witnessed.

 

Taekwoon straightened his robe and gave Jaehwan an apologetic look. Jaehwan gave his arm a reassuring squeeze before Taekwoon turned away to go in the hut, motioning for Hakyeon to follow him. As Hakyeon passed by he gave Jaehwan a lascivious wink. Jaehwan resisted the urge to throttle his friend, choosing instead to intensely focus on the flower still in his hand. He could hear Hakyeon talking to Taekwoon inside but couldn’t make out the words. A shout followed followed by Hakyeon’s laughter made Jaehwan cringe. Taekwoon must have had enough of Hakyeon’s teasing because Hakyeon came rushing out of the hut with the liniment.

 

“Well then, don’t let me interrupt your moment. Have fun, you two~” Hakyeon chirped before striding away, leaving the two of them alone. Taekwoon scowled after their friend as he hurried off, leaving them in awkward silence.

 

“Stupid Hakyeon…. Always getting in other people’s business.” Jaehwan huffed, his cheeks flushed pink and lip pouting.

 

Taekwoon let out a soft chuckle. “I guess it’s a habit for him since he’s going to become the next leader in the future.”

 

“I guess, but he needs to learn about giving us our privacy, too!” Jaehwan whined.

 

“What do we need privacy for again?” Taekwoon teased. He slung an arm around Jaehwan’s waist and pulled him closer. Jaehwan tucked into Taekwoon’s side and tipped his head back to give Taekwoon puppy eyes as he pursed his lips. Taekwoon gave him a warm smile and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. Jaehwan wrapped his arms around Taekwoon's neck as they deepened the kiss, lips gliding together easily. He couldn't have guessed his day would take this turn of events when he woke up that morning but he was so glad it had. Taekwoon pulled away first, making Jaehwan whine as he chased his lips.

 

“As much as I'd love to continue this, I have work to do,” Taekwoon lamented, giving Jaehwan another quick kiss. Taekwoon went inside to grab his satchel so he could make his rounds in the village to patients who couldn't come to his hut. When Taekwoon returned, Jaehwan twined their fingers together and walked him out to the lane. They walked together until they had to part ways, sharing a gentle kiss before they did. Jaehwan made his way back to Hongbin's cabin feeling lighter than he had when he first returned to the village. He smiled happily to himself, glad to have finally gotten rid of the tension between him and Taekwoon, and looking forward to spending more time with the healer.

 

============================

 

As the days turned into weeks and eventually months, the weather became colder, but things only continued to warm up between Taekwoon and Jaehwan.

 

Jaehwan spent less time terrorizing Hongbin as he usually did and more time in Taekwoon’s hut. He tried to make himself useful by doing little things like feeding the cats or cleaning the  pots. He had even learned how to identify a few herbs and flowers Taekwoon used often. Whenever he would give a correct answer, Taekwoon would kiss him as reward. Jaehwan found himself working hard to memorize the plants. Though they couldn’t keep their lips or hands off each other, things had been relatively tame considering Jaehwan's track record.

 

One evening found them on Taekwoon's bed, the room dimly lit by a few candles. Jaehwan was lying between Taekwoon's legs, his head nestled in Taekwoon's neck. Jaehwan left little kisses along Taekwoon's neck and shoulder making the other laugh and wrap his arms around Jaehwan tightly. It was mostly innocent until Taekwoon called Jaehwan his puppy among his herd of cats and Jaehwan growled and playfully bit Taekwoon's collarbone. Taekwoon gasped and the mood abruptly  changed. Jaehwan looked up at Taekwoon to find his eyes murky with lust and his breath caught in his throat. He was suddenly acutely aware of their position as Taekwoon shifted under him, his thighs opening a little wider.

 

“Jaehwan,” Taekwoon said, his voice shaky. Jaehwan lowered his head to nip at Taekwoon’s collarbone again, this time with purpose. Taekwoon's hips jolted up and Jaehwan could feel the beginnings of an erection against his stomach. He sucked a mark into Taekwoon’s pale, smooth throat and the rumble of a moan vibrated beneath his lips. Jaehwan readjusted himself so he was directly over Taekwoon and rolled his hips experimentally, his own erection brushing against Taekwoon’s. Even through the layers of their clothes, the sensation made Taekwoon arch off the bed.

 

“So sensitive,” Jaehwan noted with a grin. Taekwoon’s cheeks were ablaze but he was past the point of being ashamed. He wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s neck and pulled him down flush against him. Taekwoon worked his hips against Jaehwan, his legs wrapping around Jaehwan's waist.

 

“Jae, I- I need-” Taekwoon whimpered.

 

“What is it baby? Tell me what you need so I can give it to you,” Jaehwan urged, his breath hot against Taekwoon's skin. He gripped Taekwoon's thigh tightly, his fingers digging into his skin. Taekwoon clawed at the Jaehwan’s shirt, dragging it up his back. Jaehwan ran his hand down Taekwoon’s thigh, pushing up his robe to feel his skin beneath his fingers. He caressed the back of his thigh, edging closer to Taekwoon ass. Taekwoon writhed beneath Jaehwan, a litany of moans falling from his lips. Just as Jaehwan touched his fingertips to the bottom of Taekwoon’s ass cheek, a loud knock disrupted them. They both froze, twin looks of surprise on their faces.

 

“Who?” Jaehwan mouthed. Taekwoon shrugged but struggled to raise up on his elbows as the knock came again, this time more urgent.

 

Taekwoon pushed Jaehwan off of him and readjusted his robes, trying not to look as wrecked as he felt.

 

“Who is it?” Taekwoon called out, wincing at how rough his voice sounded.

 

“It's Hyungsik, please come quickly. My wife is giving birth!” The voice called back, sounding panicked. Taekwoon threw a glance over his shoulder at Jaehwan who was still kneeling on the bed. The man at the door was well known to them both from the village; he and his wife, Sojin, were bakers. It was also known that Hyungsik was an excitable man and Sojin was currently very pregnant with their first child.

 

“I'll be right there,” Taekwoon said, gathering his supplies. Before he left he gave Jaehwan an apologetic kiss goodbye.

 

“This may take awhile, don't wait up for me, love,” Taekwoon whispered. He headed out the door to meet Hyungsik who was wringing his hands outside. Jaehwan was left alone in the hut, head still spinning over the turn of events. He flopped face down on the bed with a huff. The bed smelled pleasantly of Taekwoon with each breath he took. Jaehwan had meant to stay up until Taekwoon returned but just as the first rays of sunlight touched the hut, Jaehwan drifted off.

 

Taekwoon eventually came back home hours later, having successfully delivered the child and he was exhausted as a result. When he finally returned home, Jaehwan was still curled up in his bed sleeping peacefully. Taekwoon smiled; this was something he could get used to seeing. He took off his robe and crawled into the bed behind Jaehwan, wrapping his arms around the younger man. Jaehwan didn’t wake but snuggled closer in his sleep. Yes, Taekwoon could definitely get used to this.

 

When Jaehwan woke up later that day, Taekwoon was still clinging to him. A warmth spread through Jaehwan’s body and he settle back to nap a little longer. The next time he awoke, it was late afternoon. As much as he hated to leave, Jaehwan decided he better check in with Hongbin since he’d been gone all night and day. He slithered out of Taekwoon’s grasp and covered him with the blanket. He wondered if he should leave a note so Taekwoon wouldn’t worry when he woke up alone and did a quick search for something to write with. A grumpy looking orange cat leaped out of the cabinet Jaehwan opened almost making him scream in terror. He stood clutching his chest as the cat skittered away with a hiss. Taekwoon didn’t stir despite the disturbance and Jaehwan sighed in relief. He gave up his search for a writing utensil and instead arranged some small, unused pots in a heart shape. When he was finished, Jaehwan stepped back to admire his work. He blew a kiss at Taekwoon’s sleeping form as he snuck out the door and headed back to Hongbin’s cabin.

 

He trotted down the lane towards Hongbin’s cabin, happiness strewn all over his face as his mind was filled with thoughts of Taekwoon. Eventually, he spotted Hongbin in the distance, and stopped just at the top of the hill, watching as the shepherd led his sheep back up the hill.

 

Hongbin had noticed him as well, and quickly made his way up to meet him. Jaehwan's mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of Taekwoon so he barely registered the look of determination on Hongbin's face as he approached. Jaehwan reached out to touch a sheep as it passed, wondering if he should bring a wool blanket to Taekwoon since the nights were getting colder.

 

“Hello, Binnie. How were the sheep today?”

 

“Jaehwan, it's very important you get Taekwoon and Hakyeon and bring them here,” Hongbin said, fixing Jaehwan with a serious look.

 

“Oh, I- for what?” Jaehwan felt a pang of uneasiness twist in his gut as Hongbin secured the sheep. Something was about to happen and Jaehwan panicked, thinking it had to do with Hongbin’s secret. Jaehwan worried his inability to find out what that secret was had somehow brought danger to their doorstep. Hongbin told Jaehwan to bring the others and meet back at his cabin and then he was gone, headed back into the meadow and leaving Jaehwan to his task.

 

Jaehwan ran to Taekwoon's place first, feeling the need to make sure the man was safe and to ease some of his own anxiety by keeping Taekwoon close. When Jaehwan barged into Taekwoon's hut, the older man was still sleeping. Jaehwan rushed over and knelt by the bed, gently running his fingers through Taekwoon's hair.

 

“Woonie, wake up, love,” Jaehwan called softly. Taekwoon's face scrunched in reluctance to wake up but after a few soft kisses, he finally cracked open one eye. Jaehwan smiled down at him but the smile was tinged with worry. Taekwoon cupped Jaehwan's cheek as he sat up, suddenly awake.

 

“What's wrong?” Taekwoon's voice was rough from sleep but his eyes were alert.

 

“I'm not sure. Bin told me to bring you and Hakyeon to his place for some reason. He said it was important,” Jaehwan explained. Taekwoon's mouth pressed into a thin line and he looked away, mind whirling. Jaehwan watched anxiously.

 

“I'm scared,” Jaehwan said, his voice barely above a whisper. He clutched at the blanket, feeling the tension in Taekwoon's body beneath the fabric. Taekwoon turned his attention back to Jaehwan, his expression softening.

 

“Don't be scared. I'm sure everything is alright,” Taekwoon assured him, giving him a light kiss. Jaehwan could tell Taekwoon wasn't as confident as he'd have Jaehwan believe but he felt better.

 

“Let me change and then we'll go get Hakyeon.”

 

When Hakyeon opened the door to Jaehwan and Taekwoon holding hands, his face burst into a huge smile.

 

“I knew it! You two were made for each other. Yes, I'll ask grandpa for his blessing right away; we have so much to plan,” Hakyeon said excitedly, turning to go into the house.

 

“Wait, Hakyeon!”

 

Hakyeon stopped in his tracks, turning back towards the couple with a confused look.

 

“Um, well that’s not the reason we came here…” Jaehwan explained. “You see, Hongbin told me that I needed to bring you and Taekwoon to his home, and it seemed pretty urgent… I don’t know what’s going on, but I think it’s best we all go, like he asked.”

 

Hakyeon furrowed his eyebrows. “Hongbin? That’s strange, he doesn’t usually act that way. I wonder what’s happened.”

 

“We can only hope it wasn’t anything bad.” Taekwoon added. “We should get going to see if he’s alright.”

 

By the time they got back to Hongbin's cabin, Hongbin still hadn't returned. They sat around the small table by the fire, restless and talking in quiet tones.

 

About ten minutes passed and they finally heard the doorknob rattling as it slowly opened. The three men froze and watched the door expectantly, letting out quiet sighs of relief as Hongbin showed up from behind it, seemingly unscathed. What they didn’t expect, however, was a figure standing close behind the shepherd. Taekwoon nudged Jaehwan, silently asking if he was from another village and Jaehwan shook his head slightly. The stranger leaned heavily on Hongbin as he limped through the door and it became clear he was injured.

 

Soon enough, the questions started. Where did this man come from? Who was he and how did he get injured? Why was he so good-looking?

 

Jaehwan's question earned him a swat from Hakyeon but they all looked at Hongbin expectantly. The man was named Wonshik, a lowlander Hongbin had found half dead months ago. After being nursed back from the brink of death Hongbin wanted to bring him into the village. Hongbin asked Taekwoon to see how Wonshik was healing as he had done his best to take care for him with his limited supplies and knowledge. As Hakyeon and Hongbin talked in hushed tones, Jaehwan looked on as Taekwoon looked over Wonshik’s wounds. Jaehwan gave an appreciative hum as he watched Taekwoon probe Wonshik’s bare torso with his long fingers. Taekwoon shot him a warning look and Jaehwan grinned cheekily back. Wonshik kept his eyes downcast but the tips of his ears blazed hot.

 

A decision had been made between Hongbin and Hakyeon at last. Hakyeon would go to his grandfather, the village leader, and request that Wonshik be allowed to stay. Until Elder Cha gave his permission, the three friends would keep Wonshik’s presence in the village a secret. Hakyeon gave Wonshik a tight hug, signaling his acceptance of the man and headed for the door. Jaehwan stayed at the table, leaning his chin on his hands. He found the stranger interesting, especially since he had come from the lowlands. Jaehwan would have to find some private time to talk to him about where he had come from. The sound of someone calling his name brought Jaehwan back to the situation at hand. Hongbin was staring at him with an odd look on his face.

 

“Oh, I don’t mind sleeping with Wonshik,” Jaehwan offered with a smile. Hongbin gave him a murderous glare as Wonshik squeaked in embarrassment.

 

“Jaehwan,” Hongbin warned. Taekwoon cleared his throat from where he was still standing by the entrance and they all turned to look at him.

 

“Jaehwan you can stay with me if you want,” he said in his soft voice. Taekwoon leveled his gaze at Jaehwan, something meaningful behind his stare. Jaehwan’s stomach swooped and he leaped up from the table, tripping over his feet as he followed Taekwoon out the door. Hakyeon laughed as Jaehwan attached himself to Taekwoon’s arm.

 

“It’s good to see you two together. I meant what I said earlier you know,” Hakyeon smiled at his two friends as they walked. Jaehwan tilted his head up to see Taekwoon’s reaction, the older man smiling faintly to himself. He curled closer feeling happier than ever.

 

“You two have a good night,” Hakyeon winked as he turned off towards his house.

 

Taekwoon and Jaehwan watched him disappear into the dark before they were left alone. Jaehwan reached down to twine their fingers together, pulling Taekwoon down the street.

 

“We should go to the bath house; I could use a relaxing soak after today,” Jaehwan suggested, swinging their hands. He hoped that he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. Taekwoon nodded but said nothing, letting Jaehwan lead him to the bath house.

 

Once they got inside, they did their initial washing with a quick efficiency, thought Jaehwan insisted Taekwoon let him scrub his back much to his embarrassment. At that time of night, there wasn’t any other patrons visiting the bath house and they had the place to themselves. As they moved to the soaking room, Jaehwan tried not to think about the fact they were alone and naked. Sinking down into the hot water, Jaehwan prudently lay a towel over his lap just in case. Taekwoon let out an appreciative sigh as he sank up to his chin in the steaming water. It was quiet save for the echoes of water dripping from somewhere in the room.

 

“You’re awfully quiet,” Jaehwan remarked, toying with his towel. Taekwoon shrugged and stayed silent. Jaehwan sighed inwardly and placed the wet towel over his eyes, leaning his head back onto the rim of the tub. He was close to dozing off when he heard Taekwoon’s soft voice.

 

“You were flirting with that guy Wonshik.”

 

Jaehwan sat up and moved the cloth from his face. He realized that he had made a few very suggestive remarks back at the cabin and he tensed.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t really mean any of it.”

 

Taekwoon gave him a small smile and shook his head. “I know you didn’t. It’s just how you are but-” He paused.

 

“But?” Jaehwan waded a little closer to Taekwoon and dared to touch his bare leg under the water. Taekwoon’s cheeks were bright red, whether it was from the heat or from the conversation, Jaehwan wasn’t sure.

 

“I-I miss when you used to make those lame passes at _me_ ,” Taekwoon mumbled, averting his gaze.

 

Jaehwan stared at Taekwoon for a second, then he let out a small laugh. “Aw, so my Woonie is jealous~” He teased.

 

“What- N-no!” Taekwoon stuttered. “I-I was- I mean--”

 

“Calm down, I was just kidding.” Jaehwan said with another short chuckle. “I understand what you meant.” He moved closer to Taekwoon, sliding his hand up from his knee ever closer to the other man's crotch. Taekwoon shivered despite the heat of the steaming water.

 

“I can do better than just some lame pick up lines for you anyway,” Jaehwan smirked. He glided his hand up to Taekwoon's hip and pressed on his hip bone. By now Jaehwan was crowding Taekwoon against the wall of the tub, one hand on his hip and the other on the edge of the tub. Taekwoon automatically spread his legs to make room for Jaehwan to move closer, his eyes flicking down momentarily. Though the bath house was dimly lit at that time of night, Taekwoon was still able to get an eyeful.

 

“Can I?” He asked, licking his lips. Jaehwan nodded and Taekwoon reached for him hesitantly. Jaehwan wasn't fully hard but when Taekwoon finally took him in hand, he closed his eyes with a sigh. It was new, having Taekwoon touch him skin to skin and Jaehwan fought to keep his control. Taekwoon watched his face in awe as he dragged his fingers over Jaehwan's cock. Jaehwan's hips moved on their own accord as he pushed into Taekwoon's hand. Wrapping one hand around Taekwoon's neck, he pulled him into a kiss. It started slowly but quickly became passionate, tinged with desperation. Taekwoon readjusted so he could hold both of their cocks together, sliding against Jaehwan under the water. A moan slipped from Jaehwan's lips only to be swallowed by Taekwoon. Jaehwan was already dangerously close so he held Taekwoon's wrist to stop his movements.

 

“Wait,” Jaehwan panted against Taekwoon’s lips. “If we do this too quickly, I’ll…”

 

A teasing smile appeared on Taekwoon’s face. “Already? But we just started.”

 

Jaehwan pulled a face, slapping Taekwoon lightly on the chest. “This is what you do to me, dummy.” A lightbulb went off in his head and he grinned. “But the real question is, what can I do to you?” He wrapped his arms under Taekwoon’s thighs and hauled him out of the water, seating him on the side of the tub.

 

“Wait, what are you…” Taekwoon asked, his voice trailing off into a soft whine as he felt Jaehwan press soft kisses onto his stomach and waist. His breathing grew labored as Jaehwan moved lower and lower. He leaned back on his hands to get a better look at Jaehwan’s lips moving against his skin, his whole body flushing at the view. Jaehwan’s hot breath ghosted over Taekwoon’s length and he gasped as it visibly twitched. Jaehwan smiled up at him, his eyes turning into little crescents.

 

“I like your reaction but I haven’t even touched you yet.”

 

“Then stop teasing me and touch me.” Taekwoon wound his fingers in the back of Jaehwan’s hair, giving it a slight tug. Seeing Taekwoon like this, confident and commanding, it took Jaehwan’s breath away. He leaned back in, Taekwoon’s hand still firm on the back of his head, and gave the cock in front of him a small kiss. Just when it looked like he would do more, Jaehwan veered off to suck a mark into Taekwoon’s inner thigh.The older man made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat, making Jaehwan smile against his skin. One hand loosely circled the base of Taekwoon’s cock while the other gripped his thigh, keeping it from twitching closed. Jaehwan continued to litter hickies across his skin, moving closer to the crease of his hip. With each kiss, Jaehwan slowly ran his loose fist over Taekwoon’s length. It was just enough to send arousal sparking through his gut but not enough to satisfy.

 

“Mouth…” Taekwoon breathed quietly after a few more moments of Jaehwan’s teasing.

 

“Hmm?” Jaehwan looked up at Taekwoon, feeling his own cock twitch at the way Taekwoon was staring down at him. His eyelids were hooded and his eyes filled with lust.

 

“Use your mouth…” Taekwoon repeated, his voice trembling with arousal. He used his grip on Jaehwan's hair to gently guide him where he needed him most, never breaking eye contact. Jaehwan's mouth dropped open obediently, his pink tongue poking past his lips. Taekwoon ran the head of his cock over Jaehwan's tongue, watching as a bead of precum spilled from the tip. Taekwoon let out a hiss through his teeth when Jaehwan's tongue lapped at his slit. Wrapping his lips around the crown, Jaehwan flicked his tongue, letting the salty substance spread over the wet muscle. His eyes slid half closed as he reveled in the weight and feel of Taekwoon in his mouth. He let go of Taekwoon's thigh to run his hand down his own chest, tweaking his nipple. Taekwoon's hips twitched forward as Jaehwan sunk down farther.

 

“My god, how much can you take?” Taekwoon groaned. He could feel Jaehwan's throat working around his length and it was almost too much to handle. His legs trembled and the need to thrust his hips forward became unbearable, though he couldn’t do much but let Jaehwan do most of the work considering his current position. He tightened his grip on Jaehwan’s hair and pulled slightly, letting out a breathy moan as his climax slowly approached.

 

Jaehwan hummed around Taekwoon’s length, eliciting another moan from the healer as he moved his own hand down from his chest, sliding it closer to his cock. Taekwoon caught the movement under the water, though the image was distorted.

 

“You're getting off on sucking my cock aren't you?”

 

Jaehwan let out a whine and nodded the best he could with a dick down his throat and a hand fisted in his hair. He was starting to feel a bit desperate. He bobbed his head a little faster, rolling his tongue against the underside of Taekwoon's cock and stroked his own under the water. Taekwoon had reached the limits of his control, holding Jaehwan's head down as he bucked up into his mouth, chasing his high. Jaehwan matched Taekwoon's movements, thrusting into his hand hard and fast.

 

“Jaehwan I-I’m going to-” Taekwoon gasped, loosening his grip on Jaehwan so he could pull back. Jaehwan didn’t pull off but hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. Taekwoon cried out as his orgasm rocked him, making him fall back onto his elbows. His cock twitched in Jaehwan's mouth, his release sliding down Jaehwan's  throat as he swallowed around him. Taekwoon flopped flat on his back on the platform surrounding the tub, his chest heaving. Jaehwan pulled himself out of the tub in a hurry, water sloshing over the side. He knelt down next to Taekwoon, capturing his lips in a heated kiss while he pumped himself quickly. Taekwoon did his best to return the kiss but his head was still spinning. He reached up to replace Jaehwan's hand with his own but his movements were clumsy and uncoordinated. He huffed in frustration.

 

“It's ok Woonie,” Jaehwan smiled, smoothing Taekwoon's sweaty bangs from his forehead.

 

“No, I want to do it. Help me help you get off,” Taekwoon pleaded, gripping Jaehwan's cock. Jaehwan carefully lay down facing Taekwoon on the platform, rearranging Taekwoon's grip on him. With his hand over Taekwoon's, he set up and easy pace, thrusting his hips into the circle of Taekwoon's fist. His face flushed as his and Taekwoon's eyes met. He wondered distantly if he looked as wrecked to Taekwoon as he looked to Jaehwan. He kept up his movements, despite the angle not being quite right and the wooden slats of the platform digging into his hip. He was so close he just needed one last push. He captured Taekwoon's lips in a sloppy kiss before it devolved into just panting against Taekwoon's heated flesh. The arousal in his gut wound tighter and he started to lose his rhythm.

 

“I love you Jaehwan,” Taekwoon murmured into his ear. Jaehwan's eyes snapped open and he came hard into Taekwoon's hand.

 

Jaehwan may have blacked out from his orgasm because the next thing he knew, his eyes were fluttering open to see Taekwoon hovering over him. The older man was gently wiping him down were he had made a mess, careful not to press too hard on Jaehwan's spent cock.

 

“That was impressive,” Taekwoon remarked, tossing the towel to the side. Jaehwan propped himself up on his elbows and immediately regretted doing so as his head swam.

 

“It's been months since I've had sex. How long was I out?” He croaked, laying down again. Taekwoon snorted and stretched out next to him.

 

“Just a minute or two. And that's no excuse, I haven't had sex in 27 years and I didn't pass out.”

 

“Don't make fun of me Woonie; I'm sensitive,” Jaehwan pouted, slapping at Taekwoon’s arm. Taekwoon's laugh echoed off the tiles, making Jaehwan acutely aware of their location.

 

“C’mon, let's get out of here before we get caught.” Jaehwan got up and tugged Taekwoon to his feet. They quickly threw on their clothes and slipped out of the bathhouse into the night. The night had turned chilly and Jaehwan gave off a mighty sneeze, rocking both himself and Taekwoon, whose hand he was holding.

 

“You better not be getting sick,” Taekwoon warned, wrapping an arm around Jaehwan's shoulders. Jaehwan snuggled into Taekwoon's side even though it made walking a little awkward.

 

“Hmm, maybe you'll have to nurse me back to health,” Jaehwan joked. Taekwoon laughed, shaking Jaehwan a little.

 

“Yes, I would take care of you; I'm duty bound to do so,” Taekwoon nodded, dutifully.

 

“You are the village healer after all,” Jaehwan conceded. Taekwoon stopped walking and looked down at Jaehwan.

 

“No, not just because I'm the healer; because I love you.”

 

Despite the chill in the air, Jaehwan felt a warmth spreading from his chest through his body. He had thought he heard those words from Taekwoon back in the bath house, but he had never taken much stock in mid-coital declarations of love. To hear him repeat it again, like it was something obvious, made his heart skip a beat.

 

“I love you, too,” Jaehwan said softly, a huge smile crossing his face. He pulled Taekwoon into a warm kiss, his arms winding around the older man’s neck. It was an easy kiss, unlike the many desperate kisses they'd shared before. It was a kiss full of hope and promise and suddenly Jaehwan was reminded of those months ago when he had first returned to the village. At the time he couldn't have guessed he would make up with Taekwoon, much less hear a confession of love.

 

Taekwoon broke the kiss first, sliding his hand into Jaehwan's.

 

“Let's go home, it's too cold out here,” Taekwoon whined. Jaehwan chuckled and let himself be pulled along back to Taekwoon's hut, happier than he'd ever been in a long time. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he looked forward to the next time he travelled from the village. Not because he wanted to get away from Taekwoon, and not because of his other dalliances, he was done with them, but because he looked forward to when he would return home. Now Taekwoon would be waiting for him.

 

Now Jaehwan had something to come home to.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Keo and this was so much fun to write. Please look forward to other one-shots involving the rest of the cast!


End file.
